Stone Heart
by Twilightkitty
Summary: What if instead of meeting Sesshomaru when she was little, Rin met Naraku. And What if 18 years later she escapes and meets up with Inuyasha and Co. Not to mention Sesshomaru. Better summary inside. RinSess InuKag MirSan KouKag,my first fic,so please R
1. a chance encounter

            Summary: Instead of Rin finding Sesshomaru when she was little, she found Naraku. Now don't go getting your panties in a twist, she doesn't stay with him. Instead she learns to fight and when she turns eighteen she escapes. Woohoo, Go Rin *Does birthday dance* it's your birthday it's you…hehe *sweat drop* Anyway she stumbles upon Inuyasha, or should I say he stumbles upon her, and joins up with him to help destroy Naraku and complete the shikon no tama. Sesshomaru meets up with them, and for some reason or another, *wink wink* he decides to join the quest too. Okay, on with the story,  

            Or not…

Hi everyone. This is my first fic and I'm kinda nervous. *sweat drop* I really wanted to write something about Rin and Sessamaru. I love that pairing. I also love Inuyasha and Kagome too, so if any of you readers are Kikyo fans I suggest you leave now. There are a couple things I want to mention before I get started. In this fic Kagome and Inuyasha have already mated. Yeah, like I said I am **_not_** a Kikyo and Inuyasha fan. Also, in this fic the title refers to Rin's heart, not Sesshomaru's. Yeah, she's a little OOC.   Well any way I'm so happy you decided to give my fic a shot so without any further delays, on with the story.

 Disclaimer: Okay, okay maybe one more delay, I do not and probably never will own Inuyasha. But hey, if any of you ever want any Christmas ideas that sure would be a nice little gift to find in my stocking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^ 

Rin stumbled along the narrow path while struggling to see. Blood flowed down her face and into her eyes; causing her to trip and fall to the hard forest floor. She hissed in pain as the wound on her side reopened. 

            "Damn Naraku!" she winced as she tried to sit up, "I will get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do, you will die!" She laid back down as she closed her eyes. It was no use, she couldn't move, she would just have to stay the night here and pray to god the youki didn't find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^;

Inuyasha ran through the woods trying to find the source of all the blood he had smelled on the wind, it was female and probably belonged to the someone the same age as Sango, if not older. He continued to run in the direction of the scent. Finally, after what seemed like hours he found what he was looking for. It was just as he suspected, a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had long raven hair that went to the small of her back and pale skin. Her eyes, half opened, seemed to be a strange shade of green. She was covered in blood from multiple injures and looked as if she was on the brink of death. She winced and fell into unconsciousness as he lifted her on his back.  She had a thin build and was no trouble to lift. Inuyasha took off running to Kaede's as fast as he could, there was no telling how long the girl would last, and he had a great deal of questions to ask her, like why she smelled of Naraku's blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^*

            Rin awoke to find herself in what appeared to be a small hut. She looked around the room trying to find her rescuer. Her eyes fell upon a woman who seemed to have seen many winters; she had on miko robes and an eye patch. She was also the first to speak.

            "Hello, I see ye are awake." She walked over to where Rin lay. 

            "Where am I?" Rin's voice was barley above a whisper and Kaede had to lean close to hear her.

            "Ye are safe in my hut." Kaede began to dress Rin's wounds, "tell me child, how did ye get such wounds?" her face held great concentration as she carefully spread herbs onto Rin's injures.  

            "I was in a battle." Rin winced as Kaede wrapped bandage around a wound on her abdomen. 

            "That I had already reasoned, with whom you did battle I am very interested to learn indeed." Kaede had finished tending to Rin's wounds and sat back in her original seat. 

            "A demon." Rin growled; she really didn't want to talk about this. Kaede rolled her eye; this was getting nowhere fast, "May I inquire whom?" Rin sighed, so much for not talking about this, "One who goes by the name of Naraku." Kaede eyes widened, "And ye survived." She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

            Rin lie back down, "Yes, but unfortunately so did he. I would have succeeded in slaying him, had he not disappeared." To say Kaede was shocked was an understatement, oh no, she was damn right amazed. This petite young woman did what not even Inuyasha could do. 

            Kaede abruptly stood, and wasting no time walked to the door. Before she left she turned to a now standing Rin, "There is a hot spring a little ways north, I suggest ye clean yourself and relax." And with that she was gone. Rin shrugged; at least she could clean all the dried blood off her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Sesshomaru rubbed the temples of his head; god Jakken could be so annoying. 

            "Master Sesshomaru, is there something wrong, Master Sesshomaru, Master Sesshomaru?" The green toad began to grovel at his feet, "It's me isn't it, I'm so sorry master please forgive me. Oh I'm so sorry." He began to cry crocodile dears. Sesshomaru sighed, this was going to be one of those days, unless…

            "Jakken," his voice was smooth and cool, "find my brother, I wish to "discuss" a matter with him." 

            Jakken immediately stood, "Yes my lord." And with that the toad was gone. Sesshomaru smirked; this was going to be fun.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Naraku sat in the dark confine that was his home. He scowled as he thought back to his battle with Rin.          

            "That bitch." His anger exploded, "she will pay. Her freedom will be mine." He laughed at the idea of Rin in a cage. "Oh yes, you will be mine." He laughed again, "You wait and see, I will have you." He was so busy laughing that he failed to notice a pair of red eyes glowering at him in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

          "WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed as Kaede finish explaining what she knew, "You mean that…that… girl almost killed Naraku. No way I don't believe it; she's lying."

       "Inuyasha," Kagome objected, "why would she make something like that up?"

       Inuyasha went to speak but Miroku quickly cut him off, "It makes sense Inuyasha, you did say that she reeked of Naraku's blood, this would explain it." 

       "Plus," Sango cut in, "she has a demon exterminator uniform on, she's probably from one of the other villages."

            "I wont believe it." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away, "there is no way in the seven hells that _she _could almost kill Naraku, it just ain't possible."

            Shippou bounced onto Inuyasha's head; "Your just mad cause a girl beat Naraku instead of you." Shippou screamed as Inuyasha through him off, "Go away you little rodent."  Shippou ran for cover behind his "mother", "Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean again." Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha be a little nicer, will you." She then turned her attention back to the little kitsune hiding behind her legs, "and you, don't go messing with fire and not expect to be burned." Shippou went to protest, but when he saw the stern look Kagome gave him he decided to just apologize to Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha just walked away, "Feh, whatever." 

            _Oh boy,_ Kagome thought, _this is going to be a loooooong day_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_~

Rin grimaced as she peeled of her clothes. The dry blood was making the clothing stick to her skin. She quickly threw on her bath kimono and walked in the direction of the springs. She shivered as a cool wind blew over her; after all, the only thing she had on was a bath kimono. They usually consisted of gauze like material, maybe a little thicker, and went to the mid thigh, so as one might guess they didn't keep one very warm. Rin got to the springs and quickly shed her kimono. She let out a pleasant sigh as the hot water made contacted with her cold dirty skin. As if it was magic, all the mud and dry blood disappeared revealing smooth pale skin. She dunked underwater and when she came back up all the grim and blood was gone and instead there was long silky ebony hair. She smiled at the feel of being clean again. She examined her wounds; thanks to her fast metabolism and the help of Kaede, they almost healed. Rin closed her eyes, content with just laying there. She was just about to fall asleep when the sound of something falling jolted her out of her daydreaming. 

            "Who's there?" Rin asked jumping up out of the water and throwing her robes on. That's when she saw it; a small toad youki lying there watching her every move. Her eyes narrowed into a lethal glare. Oh he was going to die. Like a bolt of lighting Rin went from were she was standing to right next to the peeping tom.

            "You will die, toad." Rin picked up the small demon by the neck.

            "Master Sessamaru will save Jakken, you'll see, master will save me." The undersized youki cried. Rin responded by throwing him on the ground. She kicked him hard in the head causing him to slur when he next spoke, "Master Sessamaru w…" Rin cut him off by kicking his ribs, that's when a cold voice from behind spoke up, "Did someone call my name?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_~

            Kagome sighed as she made her way to the tree Inuyasha was perched at. She really didn't what do this, she really didn't, but fate always had a way of screwing her over. So here she was, standing under the tree waiting to tell her mate one of the most important things of her, and probably his, life and he was brooding.

            "Inuyasha," Kagome's melodic voice broke the silence, "I really need to talk to you about something." She waited for a reply but when none came she let out a sigh, "please, its really important." This time she let the fear and urgency in her voice show. 

            Inuyasha stiffened; he really didn't like the tone of voice his mate was using. Her voice was filled with a strange mixture of love, fear, and desperation. He jumped down and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome," Worry filled the hanyou's handsome face, " What's wrong, did something happen that I should know about." Kagome nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha, there is." Inuyasha's heart clenched, if anyone laid a hand on _his_ Kagome all hell was going to break loose. "Inuyasha I'm," Kagome stopped as she picked up a familiar smell, ever since she had mated with Inuyasha's her sense's had been those of a half demon and now with her _condition_ they had sharpened up even more. Inuyasha let out a growl as he too picked up on the scent, "Sessamaru," he muttered as he pulled out Tethsiaga. Kagome continued to try and scent out exactly where he was when her eyes widened as large as frying pans. "He's at the hot springs." She said urgency in her voice. "Soooo." Inuyasha said trying to pick up on what she was saying. As if suddenly figuring it out he slapped his hand to his forehead, "Shit." He said as he took off in the direction of springs, "Rin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*-*

Rin spun around, only to come face to face with the most elegant demon she had ever seen. His long silky hair rolled down his back in waves of silver and his amber eye's were like nothing Rin had ever seen. She shook her head as if to clear her it, and grabbed for her weapon. She gasped when all she found was bare thigh. _Shit_ Rin thought as she looked around for a weapon, _why'd I have to leave my daggers and sword at the hut?_ That's when she saw the sword on the gorgeous demon's hip. She smirked as she realized she was going to win this battle.  

            "Prepare to die," She said as she lunged at Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$_$

            Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack. He sighed inwardly as he realized she was probably an amateur when it came to fighting. He watched as she lunged again, and as before, he easily avoided the blow, or so he thought. He smirked as he realized he had her trapped.

            "Well, well, well, looks like you are unarmed and have no where to run." His voice was icy and sent shivers down Rin's spine. He smirked at her reaction to him.

            "Time for you to die." He said as he sprung forward, executing a deadly attack. Rin dodged the attack as if it were nothing.

            "Is that all you've got?" Now it was Rin's turn to jest as a look of pure shock made it's way on to the great lord's face.

            _Impossible_ he thought as he prepared to attack, "It seems I've under estimated you." He said, voice full of pure shock, but it quickly disappeared behind a mask of ice, "It will not happen again."  He leapt forward ready to kill; when all of the sudden Rin ran under him. He looked at her in shock as he saw she had stolen his sword. Rin smiled at his state. 

            "I see you assumed that you dodged my second attack. Well it seems you didn't since I was able to untie this lovely sword from your hip." Sesshomaru let out a growl. This girl was really annoying. Rin lunged forward and knocked Sesshomaru's feet from under him. Sesshomaru suppressed a gasp at her god-like speed. Rin straddled him.

            "Now, as I said before, prepare to die." She raised the sword high above her head and brought it down to make the finale blow.        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_@

            Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'm hoping to get the second one out ASAP, but until then I really need you guys to review. I've convinced myself that if I get as much as one review, I'll write the second chapter, if not then I probably wont continue. *sigh* I really need you guys to review. Well anyway, I've gotta go. *Mumbles something about Damn teachers, and tons of homework. *

 Ja,

                        Twilightkitty


	2. A battle and stroll down memory lane

            Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Come on now; use your brain, if I owned Inuyasha would I be right here right now. I don't think so. Nope I would be busy writing more wonderful episodes and manga for all the wonderful viewers. But since I don't, you get the next chappie of stone heart. 

A.N. I am soooooo sorry for getting this chapter out late. I have a terrible case of writers block, so it took forever to write the next chappie. Then after I finally wrote the chapter my damn computer didn't save right and it all got erased. So it's taken me forever to write the next chapter again. Oh, and to all of you who reviewed, and even those who didn't, thanks for reading my story. And a special shout out to all the reviewers. You guys are the best. Well without further ado I give you chapter two of stone heart.

            Sesshomaru's shock wore off as he pushed Rin off him and into a tree. She had managed to stab his shoulder, and now the blood from the wound poured down his side. He growled as he watched the crimson liquid drip off his fingers and onto the cold forest floor.

            "You will pay for that, wench," He said as he took an attack stance. Anger rising at being called wench Rin stood. Ignoring the blood from her reopened wounds, she quickly dodged an attack made at her and clutched the sword close to her. Rin swore under her breath as she felt the searing pain shot through her while Sesshomaru ripped open her side with his poison claw. 

            "Dammit," She said as she regained her composer, "You bastard, what the hell do you want."

            Sesshomaru smiled. (A.N holy shit, I didn't know he could do that!) "To kill you." He said, smile never leaving his face. Rin shivered at the eeriness of the grin.

            "Great," Rin said to herself, "another asshole out to kill me."

            Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the comment. "So I am not the only one you seemed to anger." He asked, amusement twinkling in his cold amber eyes.

            "Oh shut up." Rin snapped, her patience running dry. "What do you know?"

He smirked, "I believe that is my line." Rin's anger, well hidden, (A.N *snicker* yah right) shout through the roof. "Can we just get this over with," Rin's voice was shaking with anger. 

            "Whatever you say." Sesshomaru said, the idea of killing her giving him great pleasure. They each took their attack stances, ready to begin.        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            If Inuyasha's jaw had not been securely in, it would have hit the forest floor. He couldn't believe it. Rin had not only held her own against Sesshomaru, but she had actually wounded him. If that wasn't enough, the amount of emotion she was getting out of him was incredible. Inuyasha didn't think his brother even could growl, let alone smile. 

            "Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice quivering with disbelief, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  

            Inuyasha only nodded, eyes never leaving the battle before him. Kagome quickly turned her gaze back to the battle, "wow."

            Kagura groaned as she walked through the forest; she had been traveling in circles for hours. She let out a frustrated growl, and decided to take a break. She sat on an old stump and tried to decide where to turn. "Left or right, left or right. Uhhhhh, this is getting me nowhere." She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to the reason she was here in the first place. She snapped her eyes open and stood. "Forward it is." She said as she continued to walk. She sighed again; this was going to be a long day.

            Rin held back a scream as Sesshomaru sliced through her stomach. He had managed to fill her old wound with poison. Not to mention cause a whole bunch of new ones. Rin held her stomach as she stood and took an attack stance. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood across from her, eyes wide with shock. _How can she still stand after being subjected to all that poison? It doesn't make sense._ He continued to think and ponder until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Rin had sliced him with his own sword. He instantly cursed himself for letting his guard down. 

            "Dammit bitch, you will die for that." His anger exploded as he felt a whole new hatred for the women in front of him.

            "Go ahead," Rin said clenching her hands into fists, "Try and kill me you sadistic bastard." Her anger was out of control. Sesshomaru was barley able to hold his ground as he was hit with the waves of anger coming off Rin. _Shit,_ he thought as he watched her prepare to attack, _this is not good_. Rin prepared to attack, anger coming off her and slamming into anything it could. The whole area around her was foreboding. Sesshomaru could only watch as Rin came at him, ready to strike him dead.

            Kagome shivered at the change in atmosphere. It had quickly gone from a battle to the win, to a battle to the death. She bit her lip as she thought about all the poison Sesshomaru had put in Rin. She shivered, even if Rin did kill Sesshomaru, she would almost certainly die from the poison right after. She glanced over at Inuyasha; he had a look of worry plastered on his face, as did Sango and Miroku. They had come to find out what all the commotion was about, and just about died when they saw the battle. Kagome gasped as she watched Rin fall to the ground, the poison finally taking effect.

            Rin went to charge at Sesshomaru, but as she took her stance the world began to spin. Everything was spinning, all the colors blurring together, her head pounding. That's all she could really see, blurry colors. She started to fall to the ground, and as she landed she dropped on all fours coughing up blood. The poison was finally taking effect. Rin rolled on her back, wiping blood off her mouth; the taste of copper lingering. Her world suddenly went black and memories of her childhood spun around in her head.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

            A four-old Rin staggered down a dirt road, crying for her mother. She tripped and fell to the ground, not even bothering to block the impact. On the cold ground she stayed, sobbing for her mother. Slowly the day faded into night and it began to snow. As the darkest part of the night arrived, an old wooden carriage rode down the lonely path, stopping when it got to the sleeping child. 

A cold voice spoke from the inside, "Kagura, bring me the child."  Suddenly the doors to the carriage swung opened, and a young girl around the age of six, stepped out. She quickly picked up the toddler and brought her to the voice in the carriage. The door closed and the wagon continued on its way.

Rin awoke to find herself in a small cabin. She quickly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Across from her was a little girl around the age of six. She was in a dark blue kimono. Her hair was short and black. She had it tied into a pony and crimson eyes. The girl blinked as she saw Rin stare at her, she decided it would be best if she spoke first, "I am Kagura of the wind." She said short and simple.

"I am Rin." The little girl said, looking down at her hands.

            "Why were you on the roadway." Kagura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

            Rin's eyes began to water, "I was trying to find my mommy," she said as tears poured down her face, "I think she's gone." Kagura watched as the little girl before her began to cry harder than before and she quietly moved next to her. She put a little hand on Rin's back and spoke softly, "my mommy's gone too." She said trying her best to comfort Rin. She looked up at Kagura and sniffed, "Really?"

            "Yep, you can stay with me if you'd like." Rin nodded her head in response. Kagura smiled, showing her that everything would be okay.

   SWITCH TO DIFFERENT MEMORY

            A ten-year-old Rin watched in fascination as twelve-year-old Kagura practice her wind attacks. She pulled out her fans and began to create gust of winds, sending them off in all different directions. Rin clapped as Kagura finished.

"That was awesome Kagura!" Rin said jumping up and down. Kagura blushed and bowed. "Thanks Rin." Rin ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug. "Anytime."

SWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Happy birthday Rin." Kagura said as she excitedly handed Rin a nicely wrapped package. Rin smiled. "Thanks."

            "No prob, now open your gift."  Kagura was even more excited than Rin.

            "Okay, okay" Rin laughed at her friend's antics. She quickly unwrapped the gift, she gasped as she pulled out a silver necklace. "It's beautiful," Rin said as she looked at the red gem on the chain. Kagura smiled and took out a similar necklace. The only difference was instead of a red gem hers adorned a green one.

            "It's the sister necklace to the one you gave me for _my_ Sixteenth birthday."

            Rin's eyes began to water as she pulled Kagura into a fierce hug. "Thank you." Kagura smiled, "What are friends for?"

SWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rin held back the tears as she walked towards Kagura. She didn't know how she was going to leave her. "Kagura I'm not going." Kagura looked up from the scroll she was reading and glared at Rin, "yes you are." 

            "No I'm not!" Rin said anger and fear rising in her voice. Kagura stood and slapped Rin hard across the face. "Yes, you are!" Rin began to cry, "But I don't want to leave you." Kagura pulled her best friend into a warm hug. "I'll follow you as soon as a day has passed." She rubbed Rin's back calming her down. "Don't worry, I will find you." 

            Rin began to sob harder, "I know we've planned to run away from Naraku as soon as we were strong enough but… What if he finds you, he'll kill you." Kagura tightened her grip on the sobbing girl, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." 

            "I know." Rin said, her tears slowly dying down, "its just I worry."

            "I know, that's why you'll always be my best friend. And my sister."  She looked Rin in the eye, "You have to go. Now."

            "Ok," Rin wiped the tears off her face, "and Kagura I love you."(A.N not like that you pervs, a sisterly love.)  

            "I love you too, you are and always will be my sis." Now it was Kagura's turn to cry as she watched Rin leave. She prayed to the gods above that she would see her again. She continued to cry hoping Rin would survive the night.

END FLASH BACK

The last thing Rin felt before her mind went blank was the gentle wind blowing across her heated skin.

            Well that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. There was some Kagura in the chapter and they'll be even more in the next. I know it was shorter than last time, but please bear with me. I have a horrible case of writers block. Please if any of you readers have any ideas feel free to tell me them in a review. Chances are I'll probably use them. 

 PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review. I need reviews. How about this, every three reviews I'll write a chapter okay. Remember 3 reviews = next chapter. Okay bye for now; hope to see you in the next chapter,

JA,

    TwilightKitty


	3. You stink

            Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagura ran through the forest path as fast as she could. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She continued her trail until she came to a tree that looked all too familiar. She cursed her poor navigation skills and continued her walk. She started to run as a familiar scent hit her noise. It through her senses off and she fell to the ground holding her head. It was the scent of Rin's blood, a lot of Rin's blood. She began to shake as the idea of her best friend being dead hit her like a ton of bricks. That's when she snapped; she stood up and ran blindly through the woods. She had to get away from the scent of death; if it would kill her she had to get away. 

She ran blindly twisting through trees and bushes. She ran and ran until she could run no more and yet she still ran. Finally she tripped, allowing herself to fall to the ground. She winced as she felt her body make impact with the hard forest floor. She hadn't even bothered to put her hands out. Instead she decided to let herself slam into the dirt. Besides, she barley had the energy to breathe, let alone brace herself. 

She leaned against a tree, taking in deep labored breaths. She closed her eyes, praying to the gods above to have mercy. She shakily stood up and continued to run. She had to out run the stench of death. She just had to.

~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~~`

            Kagome felt the color drain from her face as she watched Rin's body go limp. She began to cough as the feel and stink of death stung her senses. Inuyasha immediately covered his nose; Kagome doing the same. She glanced up at the demon before and held back her rage. Not only was Sesshomaru acting as if he didn't kill her, he was acting as if the smell had no effect on him what so ever. She continued to glower at the youki as he made his way over to the body. She jumped up as he unsheathed his sword. 

            "What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" he ignored her and swiped the sword over Rin's lifeless body. Kagome ran up to him but froze when she saw Rin open her eyes,

            "What…how…you." She pointed to Sesshomaru. He only smirked,

            "Do you think that I, Sesshomaru, lord of the western land, would have any trouble with something as weak as death?" Inuyasha snorted, 

            " Well aren't we all high and mighty. That's a lot coming from a guy who almost got his ass kicked by a girl not even half his age." Sesshomaru glared, and Kagome sniggered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rin felt a jolt of pain run up and down her spine as she slowly opened her eyes. She cringed as she tried to move her body. Apparently she wasn't dead. With a string of unsaid curses she quickly turned her attention to the bickering trio. Their voices were loud and painful to her sensitive ears. She quickly got their attention,

"Would you all shut up?" her voice was soft and filled with sleep, "Some people are trying to come back from the dead over here." This immediately caught their interest and they all, with the exception of Sesshomaru, turned wide-eyed on her. 

            "Wow" Kagome said as she bent down next to Rin, She quickly began to examine her closely. "You're alive."

Rin rolled her eyes, "It would appear that way." Kagome pulled Rin's sleeve up. Were there once was a gash the size of Japan there was now only smooth skin. Rin raised an eyebrow,

            "Isn't there supposed to be a wound there?" Kagome nodded. Rin suddenly shivered. The wind had begun to pick up and Rin looked over to Kagome, 

            "Maybe we should get going." Kagome smiled, 

            "Yeah it's getting really cold." Rin frowned,

"Kagome, are you feeling alright, you look really pale." Inuyasha bent down worry etched in his handsome face.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, your scent's been off lately." 

 Kagome shivered and went to stand, but quickly fell back down. She was getting very dizzy. Inuyasha immediately picked her up,

            "That's it, were taking you to Kaede's. Right now." Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha I'm find, I just have a little cold, that's all." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha frowned as he placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, "Kagome, I think you have a fever." He immediately stated to walk the other way, "Rin you know were the village is right?" Before she could answer he was out of sight. She frowned,

            "Oh yeah sure, cause you know I've been there so may times." She sighed and looked up _great, I'm stuck with Mr. I-the-best._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She never saw the cliff. It just seemed to appear and she just ran right off it. She held her breath as she plunged into the icy water below. The impact caused her to gasp, and immediately her lungs filled with water. Kagura quickly tried to claw her way to the surface but the more she tried, the father she sunk. She glanced at her heavy silk kimono and immediately started ripping at it. Thank god she had brought a knife for hunting. She quickly cut the bottom of the kimono so that it now went to her knees. She next worked on the sleeves. She made a gash, but in her hast sliced a deep cut into her shoulder. She winced and ripped the rest off. She cut the other off also. She immediately shrugged it off and swam to the surface. Her lungs burned for air, and her head swam from the withdraw of oxygen. Kagura burst through the foam surface and greedily gulped in the air. She immediately began to sink again. She grabbed the air, desperate to stay afloat. She felt the fear well up in her stomach as she felt her self go under again. She quickly kicked to the top gasped in another breath of air. She sunk again and closed her scarlet eyes. She gulped in one last breath of water before her world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome smacked Inuyasha, 

            "I can't believe you left Rin with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha chuckled,

            "Don't worry he wont hurt her. Infact I think it is Sesshomaru who is in the most trouble." Kagome sighed and laid her head against his chest.

            "I guess your right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin glared, 

            "Well aren't you gonna help me up? I mean after all it is your fault I'm down here." 

 He smirked, "No." 

She growled, "well I can't get up on my own so you might as well help." 

He bent down, "You stink." She rolled her eyes,

            "Is that the best you can come up wit…ahhhhhh." She screamed as she went flying through the air and landed in the hot spring. She surfaced and growled,

            "That's was wrong on so many levels." 

He smirked, "Like I said, you stink."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Well what ya think?  *Dodges pointy objects thrown her way* I know I know, no more cliffys. I'm sorry I can't help it; trust me it all fits together more in the next chappie. *gets glare* Okay I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had major writers block and I've been working on my other story. Its another Rin/fluffy check it out if you like. Well gotta go,

                        HAPPY BELATED TURKEY DAY!!!

                        Ja TwilightKitty 


End file.
